


Errant Kingdom Drabbles

by MaritheFangirl



Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/MaritheFangirl
Summary: Collection of both short fics about my EK OCs and exploring their relationships with the other characters, and little drabbles with the characters and a less specific MC
Relationships: Erik Nystrom/Main Character (Errant Kingdom), Erik Nystrom/Original Female Character(s), Livia Vasile/MC, Livia Vasile/Original Non-Binary Character, Lucien Veritas/MC, Lucien Veritas/Original Female Character(s), Maja Olayinka/MC, Maja Olayinka/Original Female Character(s), Raiden/Main Character (Errant Kingdom), Raiden/Original Female Character(s), Roux Quinley/MC, Roux Quinley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Distractions (Lucien/F!Ambassador(OC))

Ambassador Jia stood, looking out the window of the library. She had been spending much of her free time there. It felt familiar, like home, pouring over books.  
Her hair, normally pinned up, was loose and tumbling down her back. The breeze came in, and she took a long breath of the fresh air.  
Resting her head in her hand as she propped her elbow up on the windowsill, she thought of the intruder that she had encountered here. Looking down, she could almost see his pathway down as he had taken that death-defying leap.  
Perhaps she should’ve been frightened that an assassin had such easy access to the room she was currently in, but she had never felt threatened by Raiden.  
He was infuriatingly charming, so perhaps that was another reason for her ease.  
She let out a long sigh.  
He was a distraction, a pretty one, but a distraction still.  
She heard the door open, but did not turn around. She recognized now the step of the boots, although part of her assumed that she knew they were there because they let her.  
“Afternoon, Ambassador,” she said pleasantly, still staring out the window.  
“See anything interesting out there?” came Lucien’s forever amused voice.  
“A flock of crows,” Jia reported, “Or…what’s the term? A murder?”  
Lucien chuckled, “You’re witness to a murder and not calling the guards?”  
The crows took off from the roof, their loud caws ringing out in the cool air.  
Jia looked over her shoulder at the demon in all their regalia and elegance.  
“I do hope I’m not disturbing you,” Lucien said, although by the smile that curled on their lips, Jia suspected that they knew that they weren’t.  
“Not at all, in fact I was beginning to think it was a little lonely, and you appeared right on cue. Is that a trick of yours?” Jia asked, one eyebrow raised and a smile to show she was kidding.  
“It certainly could be,” Lucien replied, their golden-tipped claws drumming on one of the tables.  
They scanned down at some of the books she had been reading earlier, one about protecting yourself from assassination attempts.  
They tapped it twice with a finger.  
“This one is a rather entertaining read, although the advice given is…questionable,” they commented.  
“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind,” Jia said with a smile.  
She sat, perched along the edge of the windowsill, feeling the breeze through the sheer fabric of the back of her gown. She revelled in the feeling of nothing but the open air behind her, nothing to stop her from falling if she sat back too far.  
Lucien regarded her position with an amused look.  
“Aren’t you afraid you might fall?” they asked, sounding considerably less concerned than one might sound.  
Jia shrugged, “Not particularly. You’ll catch me if I do, won’t you, Ambassador?”  
That made them laugh.  
“I would certainly try,” they replied.  
She looked over her shoulder back out at the clear blue sky, fluffy white clouds moving in the wind.  
“Are you missing home?” Lucien asked, as if plucking the thought from her brain.  
She managed a twisted smile.  
“I suppose this is my home now, isn’t it?” she said with a sigh, “At least it’s beautiful, and—”  
She glanced back at the demon.  
“Some of the company has been more than welcoming.”  
“Only some?” Lucien questioned, with a smirk that said they knew how unwelcome many people have been to her.  
“Only one or two,” Jia said, playing along, “But I find myself realizing that’s all I really need.”  
Her gaze drifted out the window again, and she was quiet for a moment.  
“Yes,” she finally said.  
Looking back at Lucien, who had lounged themselves in an armchair, one leg resting on the other knee.  
“I miss home,” she admitted.  
The smile she got from them was not the amused smirk she was used to seeing (and becoming annoyingly fond of), but something softer, genuine.  
“It’s only human to ache for what you are apart from,” they said.  
She let out a sigh, closing her eyes for a brief moment.  
“Do not mistake me, I am glad to be here. But there’s a certain comfort in the familiar, and I find myself lacking that here,” she admitted.  
She met their eyes, and despite their cool-tone, she found them to be impossibly warm.  
“But at the same time, there is something exciting about the unknown and the new,” she said, lips twitching up to a smile.  
Lucien regarded her, a smile of their own playing on their lips.  
“Are you one for excitement, Jia?”  
“Very much so,” she grinned broadly, “Perhaps a little too much at times.”  
“So much that is unbefitting of nobility?” Lucien questioned.  
“Only on occasion.”  
Lucien’s eyes sparkled, “And has the recent excitement been enough for you?”  
“As much as it has, I find myself lying in anticipation for more,” she admitted.  
She found her normally carefully guarded tongue loosened whenever speaking to the demon. They seemed to draw out another side of her she hadn’t been able to relish in for years. It excited her and frightened her all at once. As a delightful conversing partner as they were, she would find herself to be a fool if she trusted them.  
“I am sure you will not have to wait long,” Lucien said.  
A little ominous from a demon, but Jia smiled.  
“Don’t keep me waiting,” she told them.  
They raised a brow.  
“Am I responsible for your excitement?”  
“You certainly could be a part of it, if that is your desire,” she brushed a lock of hair behind one of her pointed ears.  
Lucien leaned back in their chair, a clawed hand supporting their chin.  
“And if it was my desire?”  
“It would be more than welcome,” Jia promised.  
Behind her, a sudden loud caw almost made her jump. She turned around, and saw that the crows were circling near the window. They were noisy, cawing and flapping their wings.  
She swung her legs out so they were dangling out of the window, the ground a long distance below her. The wind picked up, making her dress blow around in the breeze.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and for one fleeting moment, she realized how easy it would be for someone to push her out of the window. She gripped the edge of it until her knuckles turned white.  
“I thought you weren’t afraid of falling,” Lucien whispered in her ear.  
“You’re here to catch me, aren’t you?” she said, conjuring up a carefree grin.  
She felt the hand on her shoulder squeeze it, almost imperceivably.  
“I suppose I am,” Lucien gave a quiet hum of acknowledgement, and the two of them watched the crows circle over head.  
Jia spared a glance at the demon, their periwinkle skin glinting with a thousand stars.  
She caught their eye, and they smiled, and Jia felt a fluttering in her chest.  
Managing to overcome the desire to make a frustrated groan when she felt that, she looked back out at the sky.  
Another distraction, then.


	2. Blueberries (Maja/F!Knight(OC))

Her whole body ached, and she wanted nothing more than to climb into bed and get a blessed night of rest.  
Kaaho had been patrolling the town all day, and found little of note. It was making her restless, the inaction of it all.  
It’s not as though she wasn’t used to simple guard duty, but she had travelled while doing it in Vih’thris. With all the recent upheaval, she couldn’t help but want for more.  
Though, what she wanted at the moment, was her nice, warm bed.  
As she rounded a corner, she stopped suddenly in her tracks, seeing a familiar figure silhouetted by the dusky light coming in from the window.  
Maja turned, her face first a flash of something Kaaho couldn’t quite place, but then relaxed into a smile. She was carrying a wicker basket, the handle resting on her arm.  
Kaaho dipped her head, “Lady Maja, good evening.”  
“Knight Al-Harradi, it’s a pleasure,” she said, and looked her up and down, “Long day?”  
Kaaho wondered if her weariness was that obvious, “Long, but not entirely unpleasant. I did get to run into you, after all.”  
Maja laughed, covering her mouth with her hand in a way that make Kaaho’s heart flutter. Her golden bracelets knocked together in a pleasant ringing sound.  
“Then I am glad to have been of such service,” Maja told her, and then her eyes flickered to Kaaho’s hair, “You, um…”  
She brushed her own hair with her fingertips, and Kaaho took the cue, quickly brushing a stray leaf from her hair.  
She wondered in distress how long that had been there, and at all the guards she had passed, none of which pointed it out to her.  
Maja’s smile was kind, but did little to quell the heat that was encompassing Kaaho’s face, something, she noticed, that was happening an awful lot lately—especially around the Archmage.  
Looking at her, Maja flashed her a grin before pulling back the cloth on the wicker basket she was carrying, and pulled something out. It was a tart, and she held it out as an offering.  
“Have you eaten yet?” Maja asked, “Here, take this.”  
Kaaho took it, looking it over, “I haven’t eaten anything in a while, no. What’s in this, blueberries?”  
Maja nodded, but there was something playful about her smile, “Give it a try.”  
It was still warm, and when Kaaho bit into it, she almost reeled—expecting the taste of blueberries, but instead got a myriad of flavours. It was hard to put a finger on the exact taste of the tart, other than it filled her mind with thoughts of her childhood home.  
Kaaho’s bewildered expression must have been evident on her face, because Maja laughed behind her hand.  
“How did—what…?” Kaaho stuttered, staring at the tart.  
“Is it good?” Maja asked, eyes sparking.  
“It’s amazing,” Kaaho told her.  
Maja took a few more from her basket, and handed them over.  
“It’s something I’ve been experimenting with, a new type of flavour enchantment, it seems like it was fairly successful,” Maja explained.  
“Am I your test subject?” Kaaho asked, but couldn’t help but smile.  
Maja studied her with a keen eye, resting her chin on the point of her finger elegantly, “I’ll have to keep an eye on you now, to make sure you don’t turn into a lizard.”  
It took a beat for Kaaho to realize she was joking, and in that moment, she was sure her shocked face was the cause of Maja’s laughter.  
“Only kidding, of course,” Maja assured her, placing a hand on her arm, “I couldn’t have our newest fair knight turning into a reptile, now could I?”  
“But if my lady was in great need of a helping hand for such an endeavor, it would be an honour to provide such a service,” Kaaho offered with a grin.  
“Well, I’m sure to keep that in mind,” Maja told her.  
Maja covered the basket back up with the cloth, “I shall not keep you any longer, I hope rest finds you well.”  
Kaaho put her fist over her heart as a salute, “Lady Maja, I wish the same for you. Thank you for the tarts—and company.”  
As Kaaho left the Archmage, she couldn’t help but glance back to catch one more look at the fair lady.


	3. Music in the Breeze (Roux/F!Nomad(OC))

Melina found herself staring at the sign of the Pauper’s Crown, but hesitant to go in. It wasn’t a drink she was after tonight, as the sun’s last rays touched down on the horizon, and the first few stars twinkled overhead.  
A breeze blew past her, and she swore she could hear laughter and song. She looked curiously off in the distance, wondering where the sound was coming from.  
When she turned back around, a familiar hooded figure was standing there.  
Jumping a little in surprise, Melina quickly relaxed.  
Roux tilted their head, “Sorry, didn’t mean to frighten you.”  
Though with the twitch at the corner of their mouth, Melina had reason to believe that while fear might not have been their goal, surprise might have been.  
“It’s alright,” Melina told them, and found that their presence somehow took a weight of her shoulders.  
They gave her a toothy grin, “Has Rai gotten you into much trouble yet?”  
She laughed, “Loads of it.”  
“That is one of his specialities,” they said, sounding more than a little fond.  
“I better get better at getting myself out of it,” Melina remarked.  
Roux’s eyes were bright, “You’re used to trouble, aren’t you?”  
“Am I ever,” Melina said with a grin.  
She looked them up and down.  
“What are you doing here? Is Erik around?” she asked.  
The fae shrugged, “Erik’s not here, not tonight.”  
They took a step, it was light, graceful, as if they were a dancer.  
“I’m taking in the city,’” they held out a hand, as if offering her to join them in the dance, “Care to join me?”  
She took their hand, unable to keep the broad grin off her face, “I would love to.”  
“Come, I’ll show you a place that’s beautiful,” they said, and interlocking fingers, they took off into the city.  
Melina couldn’t help but laugh as they ran, feeling more at ease than she had in the past week or so in the city.  
Roux took her to a bridge over the river, with the moonlight dancing in the current. They both sat on the edge of the bridge, feet dangling off. Melina took a long breath of the night air. She missed the smell of the woods where she grew up, the city was so full of people and things, she missed the open air of nature.  
“It is really beautiful,” Melina told them, looking down at the water.  
There were a few people crossing the bridge behind them, people heading home for the night. Conversation drifted trough the air, and Melina glanced over, she could see their ears twitching as they listened.  
Not wanting to interrupt, she instead closed her eyes. This was something she was used to, hearing whispers, snippets of conversation.  
“Melina,” Roux said, and she realized she loved the way they said her name.  
She turned to them, and they took their hood down.  
“May I see that lute you carry?” they asked.  
She grinned, and handed it over. They examined the detailing done into the sides, and plucked a few strings.  
“A treasured possession, yes?” the inflection of their voice poised it as a question, but one she was sure they knew the answer to.  
“Yes,” she said, “It was a gift.”  
They smiled brightly, and handed it back to her.  
“Do you still play?” they asked, and she blinked.  
“How do you know I haven’t played in a while?” she asked.  
“Well, I know now,” they said, grinning with their pointy teeth.  
She looked down at the lute in her hands.  
“I used to perform in taverns,” she said, “And I would listen. People tend to share more when they think no one can hear them over the music. It started out as a trick, but then I realized I loved to play.”  
She smiled fondly.  
“You’ll find reason to play again,” Roux told her.  
She looked at them, “You sound very sure.”  
“I am sure,” they said, and patted the lute, “It misses being played, anyway. Maybe that’s reason enough.”  
She stared down at the lute, before putting it away.  
She was quiet for a moment, hearing the water flow beneath her feet.  
“Roux, do you know if everything will turn out alright?” she asked.  
“Everything’s always alright in the end,” they said, before squeezing an eye shut and tilting their head to one side, “Eventually. Sometimes it takes a while.”  
And ‘a while’ would be an awfully long time in the eyes of a fae.  
She felt a comforting pat on her back.  
She suddenly sat up straighter, hearing the marching boots of a guard, the clang of metal against metal that let her know a patrol was passing through.  
“We should get out of h—” she stopped short when she turned to her side, and Roux was already gone.  
She slumped her shoulders, but then heard the sound on the wind again, sweet music that sounded like lute playing, and the sound of laughter. It drifted off away from the sound of the guard.  
She smiled, and followed the sound of the wind.


	4. A Break-In (Raiden/F!Ambassador(OC))

Jia was just finishing up in the library, having spent the majority of her evening there finding comfort both in the solitude and pages of a good book when she heard a tapping on the window frame.  
She looked up, heart beat quickened, but not startled enough to draw the enchanted dagger from its place at her side.  
A familiar shock of white hair flashed into view, and Raiden grinned at her.  
“No snake this time? Good—although it was a pretty neat trick,” he said, climbing in through the window, “I thought I’d give you a heads up to prevent another unwanted interruption.”  
He looked around, unconcerned, “Or is your protector lurking in the shadows, ready to jump on me?”  
With the grin he flashed, Jia suspected he both knew that Cedric was both not around, and also that Raiden believed he posed no threat to him in terms of skill.  
She did feel a flash of protectiveness over her knight.  
“Perhaps he is, and would delight in the chance to catch the rogue that has been stealing away into the castle—apparently every other night, why are you here again?”  
Raiden shrugged, and walked into the room, grabbing a book from the shelf, showing it off.  
“Can’t a man want to do some light reading? No better place for it, especially with the company it comes with,” he winked.  
“The company isn’t a permanent feature, and was going to head to bed,” Jia told him, although she made no further movements to pack her things and leave.  
“Aw, c’mon, you’re no fun, the day’s just getting started,” Raiden said, gesturing behind him at the night sky out the window.  
“For night dwellers and other scoundrels perhaps,” she said, and gave him a look over.  
He placed a hand over his heart as though he had ben mortally wounded, “A scoundrel? Is that all I am to you?”  
“What would you prefer? Burglar, rogue?” She cocked a brow, “Assassin?”  
He grinned, “What do you want me to be?”  
She got up from her chair, walking over to him, “What I want, is to know why you’re here.”  
Feeling particularly bold, she tapped him on the chest, which made his cocky grin grow even wider.  
“You know, you seem remarkably unconcerned that a stranger just broke in,” Raiden commented.  
“Now who’s dodging questions?” Jia said, and made to retract her hand from his chest.  
Raiden was fast, and quick as a viper, had grabbed her hand, and brought it up to his mouth. She didn’t protest. Making eye contact, he pressed a kiss to one of the many rings that adorned her fingers.  
“Ambassador Zhelan,” he said, voice going mock-serious, “I picked up some of those manners you told me to get, and wanted to try them out. How did I do? Do I get a prize?”  
He released her hand, and she drew it back.  
“You’re not quite there yet, you might need a little more practice,” she told him, “Though I’m sure you’ll have a chance to practice with your demon.”  
He didn’t seem surprise that she had guessed at the nature of his nightly visits.  
“They’re hardly my demon,” Raiden said, scoffing.  
“I suppose not, but you are their little snake, are you not?”  
That got an eye roll, and she considered that a victory.  
“So why stop to see me before going to Lucien?” Jia pressed.  
Raiden raised a brow, “Isn’t that Ambassador Veritas to you?”  
“No.”  
He looked her up and down, “You’re something new, something different. Plus you paid the tab in the tavern, so I thought I’d thank you by gracing you with my presence.”  
Jia placed a hand on her chest, and gave a mock half-bow, “Your gratitude is greatly appreciated.”  
Raiden smirked, “And anytime you want to get out of here, I can get you out and you and I can grab a proper drink.”  
“I’ll hold you to that offer.”  
“You better.”  
Raiden glanced back at the window, “I’d better head off. Places to see, things to do.”  
“People to kill?” Jia offered.  
Raiden shrugged, “We’ll see how the night goes.”  
He pointed his fingers at her with a grin, “Maybe you’re my first target.”  
“If I was, I’m sure I’d be dead by now,” Jia countered, “And you wouldn’t have announced your presence.”  
He held his hands to his chest, grinning back he backed up, “Maybe I like to play with my food.”  
“Then you really do need to practice those manners,” Jia told him, and grinned.  
Raiden laughed, an obnoxious chuckle that stirred something in her chest.  
“Promise to teach me a thing or two about that?” he asked with another wink.  
“Only if you’re good.”  
“Well,” Raiden said, as he reached the windowsill, “That’s the one thing I’m not good at, so I think we’re out of luck.”  
He gave her a mock salute as he began climbing out the window, “Ambassador.”  
She gave him a curtesy, giving it all the flair she had, “Assassin.”  
He grinned, and slipped off into the night.  
Jia went up to the window, to see if she could spot his landing, but he was already gone.  
Shaking her head, she pulled back, but lingered a little longer in the library.  
And resigned herself that this might be pest problem she would have to start putting up with.


	5. Card Game (Erik/F!Knight(OC))

Kaaho was beginning to suspect that all the ale she had been drinking was affecting her ability to play.  
She set another card down in the middle, face up. Erik pulled a face, and looked back at his own cards, a frustrated growl rumbling from his throat.  
As bad as she was doing, he was doing worse.  
She glanced around at the tavern as Erik deliberated. It was nice to escape the palace, leave her armor behind. Here she could just be herself, she could get a reprieve.  
Erik sighed and slapped down a card on top of her own, and she judged it silently. It must have been easy to read on her face, because he shook his head with another sigh.  
She grinned at him as she placed down another card, and knew she was close to winning the game.  
Erik took a drink from his bottle, but he couldn’t hide the smile that was tugging at his lips from her.  
That was another thing too. As a knight, she shouldn’t be seen with the bounty hunter, so she left anything that could signify her rank behind, and tried to stay out of sight.  
Erik made it worth the trouble though. On nights where she was off duty, she would leave the palace and find her way down to the Pauper’s Crown and join him in drink—and occasionally a card game.  
She tell him stories of funny things that happened back home, swapping them for tales of his bounty hunting misadventures. They never discussed the palace, and although she was so full of questions she was practically burning up, she practiced restraint. She knew there were sore subjects that she wasn’t going to press.  
A few more cards placed down, and few more drinks taken. Erik was grinning a little too much for a man who was supposed to be losing the game, until he placed down his last card.  
“How long have you been holding onto that?” Kaaho demanded.  
He shrugged, and took a long drink.  
With a long sigh, she put down her final card—and it wasn’t enough to match his. He had been letting her think she had been winning.  
But her annoyance had no real fire behind it, and she shook her head with a laugh.  
“You’re good,” she told him, “I’ll have to practice before we play again.”  
“Not too hard, I enjoy winning,” he said, with a small grin.  
She leaned back, crossing her arms, “Next time I’ll give you a run for your money.”  
“Looking forward to it.”  
She raised her bottle for a cheers, and they clinked glasses.  
And as she took a long drink she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.


	6. Edge of Sleep (Maja/NB!MC)

They were just on the edge of sleep, a dreamy haze filling their head.  
They were resting on top of Maja, draped over her, head resting on her shoulder as the Arch Mage was flipping through a book that had a lot of arcane symbols in it.  
They tried to hold back a yawn, failed, and nestled in closer to her.  
“Do you plan on falling asleep on me?” she asked in light amusement.  
Maja’s smile at them was dripping with affection, but she let out a patient sigh.  
“I do have an engagement to get to,” she said gently, rubbing her thumb slowly along their shoulder.  
They respond by letting out a sleepy hum.  
“You can’t, I have to…” she protested feebly, running a hand through her hair.  
“That sounds like your problem, not mine,” they responded, voice muffled.  
That made her laugh, and they hid their smile as they pressed their face into her shoulder.  
Maja heard their breathing even out, and knew they had fallen asleep. Not able to find the heart to kick them off, she just stayed there a little while longer, hoping those she was meeting with later wouldn’t mind her being too late.


	7. Touch (Raiden/NB!Nomad)

The Nomad hadn’t realized how starved they felt for affection until they met Raiden.  
In their line of work, it was something few and far between. The most physical contact they had was during a fist fight.   
To say they trusted the snake would be a lie—they weren’t born yesterday. The hand that held theirs as they ran through the city together could just as easily be holding the dagger that stabbed them in the back.  
But this strange relationship they had, built with the foundation of knowing that trust was impossible, was something they had been missing for a long time.  
Raiden was a touchy person, all too willing to hand out physical affection.   
Whenever they ran he would grab their hand to help them keep up. When they had to be silent, he would give it a squeeze as a signal.   
When they were in the tavern, he would wrap an arm around their shoulder so casually, and it took all their willpower not to lean into him.   
Whether it was pats on the back—sometimes a little condescending—or prods and pokes on their arm or forehead, and although they would playfully swat him away, they never found themself minding.   
Raiden was disarming, it was far too easy to fall into a lull with him and forget what lurked beneath the surface. Seeing him on a mission never failed to take their breath away, it was like seeing another person in his stead.   
They had to keep reminding themself to not get attached, to not give in to those feelings that were building within them. But then he would pull them just a little bit too close and all of their warnings would fly out the window.


	8. Drunk (Erik/NB!MC)

They were laughing—far too loudly—and the world around them seemed hazy. 

“I think…I _might_ be drunk,” they stumbled through their words.

Erik laughed at them from behind his own bottle.

“You think?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

They knew going into it that they weren’t going to be able to out drink the bounty hunter, but they loved the challenge of it. 

“And you said you could handle your liquor,” Erik pointed out.

They frowned exaggeratedly at him, “I _can,_ it’s just beca-because I’ve had four…four or five? Six? I’ve…I’ve had several drinks.”

“Well, pay up, I think it’s safe to say you’ve lost.”

They gave an exasperated sigh, fishing for their coin purse.

“You’re going to hold me to that?” they complained half-heartedly, “I wazgonna…was going to let you off the hook.”

“No, you weren’t.”

“No, I wasn’t. But I _thought_ about it, and it’s the count…no, no that’s not it, it‘s the thought that counts.”

The slapped down money to pay for their round of drinks, sighing at the amount of coins they were shelling out. 

Why had they taken this bet they were sure to lose?

They glanced over at Erik, his eyes sparkling in a way that drew their gaze in. 

Oh, that was why.

They let out another embellished sigh, and leaned to the side, resting against him as their head swam. 

“Am I going to have to carry you home?”

“I can _walk_ ,” they protested, although they highly doubted it. 

They were very close to him, close enough that they could feel the heat radiating off of him. They placed their head on his shoulder.

They hadn’t been as forthright with their contact with him, but the amount of alcohol in them was lowering their inhibitions. 

It certainly didn’t help that they had been harbouring some kind of feelings for Erik for a while, and that he was looking especially good tonight. 

The sigh they let out was one of contentment as the world blurred and shifted around them, Erik remaining the only constant. 


	9. Not Fair (Raiden/NB!MC)

Raiden grinned at them, and they marvelled at him sitting there, with a shirt that was cut far too low and a glint in his eyes that told them exactly what was on his mind.  
Not like that was the only indicator. They noticed how his eyes flickered to their lips as he spoke, how his words faltered and eventually trailed off as they grew closer.  
They grabbed the collar of his shirt, hands twisting the fabric. Their gaze trailed from his eyes to his lips and back up again before smirking.   
They leaned in close enough so that their lips were almost brushing, they could feel his hot breath on their skin before it caught in his throat.   
But they just adjusted his collar and pulled back, turning away before he could see the grin on their face.  
“That’s not fair,” Raiden complained.  
“What’s not?” they asked, faux-innocently.   
They didn’t hear him get up, but they felt his hands around their waist, and his chin resting on their shoulder.   
“If you want something, you have to ask for it,” they told him.  
He made an exasperated noise that made them laugh.  
“Kiss me.”  
A smile hooked the corner of their mouth, “Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
“Please?”  
They gave a quiet hum to show they were pleased, and turned around. Running a thumb along his chin, and pushing their fingers through his hair, they drew him in for a kiss.   
A gentle one first, something quick and almost chaste—before diving back in to something far more his style.   
They were both breathless by the end of it, and their fingers remained entwined in his hair.   
Foreheads pressed together, they had to do everything stop themself from kissing him again, each time more fervently.  
Though from the look in Raiden’s eyes, their control would not last long.


	10. Spinning (Roux/F!Nomad(OC))

“Do you hear that?”

Melina tugged gently on Roux’s arm as they travelled the city together, and she looked around.

“There’s music playing,” she pointed out, drawing them in the direction of it.

Their ears twitched from beneath their hood, the sky blue and brilliant above the two of them. 

The Fae closed their eyes for a moment, listening.

“C’mon!” urged Melina, and taking their hand, they ran in the direction of the music.

It was a minstrel playing on the corner of the street, the music from his lute beautiful and it tugged at Melina’s heart, realizing how much she missed playing. 

It was a vibrant, lively song that had gathered a small crowd. 

Roux took her hands, and spun her around. Melina laughed, and playing along, gripped their hands tighter and spun around and around in circles, laughter spilling from her lips.

The music swelled and the whole world was blurry except for Roux, who was the only thing she could see. 

With a last crescendo, the music ended, and they stopped spinning. Melina staggered, and although her body had stopped spinning her head had not. She was _super_ dizzy, and stumbled again, trying to right herself.

Roux caught her in their arms, steadying her, and she held onto them to keep upright. 

They flashed a pointed, toothy grin, and she felt her face warm at how close they were. 

“Has your world stopped spinning?” they asked.

Being in their arms, and having them so close, she answered, “No.”


	11. Kiss It Better (Raiden/NB!MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW blood and minor injury

Letting out a long, patient sigh they continued to wipe away the blood that adorned Raiden’s face. Whether it was his own or someone else’s, the snake wasn’t giving up answers easily.  
There was a new cut on his chin, but it was shallow enough they were sure it wouldn’t scar.   
Wetting the cloth they were using and ringing it out, they gently cleaned off his face. Raiden didn’t exactly sit still, and continued to twist and turn away from the cold water. They placed another hand on his thigh.  
“Stay still,” they ordered, “If you keep doing that I’m going to poke you in the eye by accident.”  
Raiden scowled, but listened, if even for a moment. It was long enough for them to finish cleaning him off.  
The questions to how he had gotten injured were burning their tongue, but they let him have his secrets.  
They ran their thumb along the nick on his chin, “It’s starting to look better,” they reported.  
Raiden’s lips twisted into a smirk, “Maybe it’ll heal faster if you kiss it better?”  
That earned him a rather impressive eyeroll as they wrung the wet cloth out beside them. Stopping, they were only able to hide their grin for a moment, before they leaned over and kissed him very gently right where the cut was healing.  
Taking his chin in their hand, they pulled back, satisfied smirk on their face as Raiden had a brief look of shock that they had played along.  
“Looks like you were right,” they said from behind a teasing grin, “It’s all healed up now. How did you know I can perform miracles?”   
Raiden shrugged, “Guess you’re just special like that.”  
Running a hand through his fluffy hair, they grinned, “Guess I am.”


	12. Hiding (Raiden/NB!Nomad)

Heart hammering, they pressed closer to the stone wall they were currently hiding against. A thatch overhang kept the rainwater off as a storm raged. 

They could hear the sounds of metal boots clanging against the muddy ground, water splashing in their wake. Guards were on patrol, and had almost caught them.

They glanced over to their companion beside them, looking remarkably unperturbed by the circumstances they found themselves in. Raiden caught their eye, lips curling up into a smirk.

“Scared?” his voice was little more than a whisper, easily muffled from other prying ears from the sounds of rain. 

They shook their head, even as their pulse quickened. 

They could hear voices of the guards around, and footsteps continued to get closer. They pressed back even farther, their skin alight wherever it made contact with Raiden in the cramped, dark place they were hiding in.

They could see a pair of boots approach the hiding spot, and they froze, holding their breath. They felt Raiden start to reach for his dagger.

But the guard moved on, and they tried not to be too loud with their sigh of relief. 

They looked to Raiden again as the group of guards began to move away from the area, and he gave them a wink. 

Though the danger had passed, their heart would not stop hammering, and with the imminent threat gone, their brain caught up to the fact that they were very close to Raiden. Too close. 

But something stopped them from pulling back, instead they were drawn in. His dark eyes bright in the darkness, the shadows obscuring most of him, but their eyes could very easily see his lips that were twisted into a grin. 

The assassin had one eyebrow cocked, as if daring them to do something about their closeness.

So they did. 

The rain had soaked them and they were freezing cold, but the kiss sent them alight. They felt the tips of Raiden’s fingers ghost again their neck, making them shiver. 

Pressing him against the wall, a little awkwardly in the strange, cramped space they found themselves in, they really hoped the guards had moved on in earnest, because they had other things on their mind rather than fighting. 


	13. Caught (Raiden/F!Ambassador(OC))

Raiden was hot against her as they kissed, his hands roaming her body as she clung firmly to him. This had started as a nice stroll in the palace gardens at night. Once chance meeting with the assassin later and—  
His breath was warm against her neck as he kissed it, and her grip tightened on him, all thoughts driven from her mind. Kissing him was a desperate ache that she needed to fill.  
But the world came crashing back down around Jia as she heard the clanging of metal boots that signalled a guard’s arrival. She couldn’t even begin to imagine the rumors that would fly about Vih’thris’ ambassador consorting with an assassin.   
She tapped Raiden’s arm frantically, and he just barely pulled off of her, his gaze still hazy with desire.  
“Someone’s coming,” she hissed, glancing behind her, trying to see if the guard was close.  
Raiden just flashed her a grin, “So? Just stay quiet. Though that task seems hard for y—”  
Jia shook her head, cutting him off, “No, we can’t be seen together, hide somewhere!”  
She looked back, and saw the shadow against the stone wall, a familiar silhouette of a certain Knight Commander.   
She swore under her breath, and when she turned back to Raiden, he had vanished. That let her breathe a little easier.  
It wasn’t long before Livia was upon her.  
“Ambassador Zhelan,” her voice was hard, and gaze stony.   
While Jia did like Novus’ Harbinger, she dreaded the thought of what she would think of her late night visitor.  
“Knight Commander Vasile,” Jia said with a curtesy, “It’s always a pleasure.”  
“It’s late,” Livia gave her a long look up and down.  
“Is it?” she asked, as if the moon wasn’t high in the sky, “I always seem to lose track of time.”  
Livia’s eyes narrowed, “You should be headed inside soon.”  
The suggestion felt more like an order. Jia suddenly realized that she was probably flushed and pink from Raiden’s work. She could only hope she didn’t look like too much of a mess. But from Livia’s scrutinizing gaze, she couldn’t be sure.  
“You’re right,” she said with a smile, trying to regain control of, well, everything, “I was just thinking of heading up.”  
Livia did a scan of the gardens, as if she could sense there was someone in there that ought not to be.   
“I’ll escort you up,” Livia told her, one hand rested on her hip.  
Jia was about to protest, but thought better of it. She just nodded, and allowed the Knight Commander to escort her back to her room.   
She had sudden, vivid flashbacks to her youth being found her family guards after she had run off somewhere. In those excursions, she had often also been caught kissing someone she wasn’t supposed to.   
She thanked Livia, and bid her a goodnight, still hoping that she hadn’t caught on to what was happening.   
She walked into her room, and closed the door behind her.  
“Took you long enough.”  
Raiden grinned at her from her bed, lounging on it like he owned the place.  
“Shall we pick up where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted?” he offered.  
Jia pulled her shawl off, leaving it on a chair by the door.  
“That sounds like a good suggestion to me.”


	14. Smitten (Livia/NB!Ambassador(OC))

Cypress felt restless.

They were used to keeping busy in Vih’thris, and always felt the urge to do something more than they were currently.

They were headed back inside the palace after taking an afternoon out in the gardens. 

A sudden cawing caught their attention, and they turned. 

From across the way, Livia was standing there, adorned in her dark armor. She had her raven on her arm, like they had seen from her once before. They saw her lips moving, but couldn’t make out the words. 

They could help but watch. She stroked the birds head fondly, before it took off into the sky.

Cypress smiled to themself, noticing the affectionate look about her when she watched it fly away. 

Her gaze shifted, and they made sudden eye contact. Her face quickly fell back into her usual serious expression, and they felt an ache in the absence of her smile.

“Knight-Commander,” they said with a polite nod.

She walked up to them, glancing them up and down, “Ambassador Silva.”

Fleetingly, they wished she hadn’t been so adamant on the formalities of keeping their title. To hear their name from her lips is something they found themselves wanting more and more each day.

“A beautiful creature,” Cypress commented, nodding their head towards where her raven had flown off to.

Livia glanced back, and for a flash, they saw a glimpse of her smile again. But she composed herself once more.

“I like the think so,” she told them, and then gave them a familiar once over as she narrowed her eyes.

Cypress had the distinct impressive that the Knight-Commander was doing her best to figure them out. They were torn between trying to keep up appearances and letting her in to have a glimpse.

“I won’t keep you for long, I know you have much to do,” and feeling particularly brave, they continued, “But if you ever do have a morning off, you simply must join for breakfast in the garden sometime.”

She raised a brow, “Must I?”

They silently cursed their choice of words, but tried not to show it, “If you have the time, I’d love for your presence.”

Livia blinked, and Cypress tired not to shift under her piercing gaze. 

“For breakfast?”

“Yes, it’s terribly lonely eating it all by myself. The experience would be much improved with your company, and I must admit that yours is far preferable than many others here.”

That got a twitch of her lip, so Cypress considered that a victory.

“But only if you have the time for it, and if it were at least somewhat enjoyable for you.”

She was quiet for a moment, and they couldn’t believe how a simple look from her could make them weak at the knees. How they had become so smitten so quickly was beyond them.

“I can find the time,” Livia told them.

That was better than they could hope for, and they grinned.

“I am very glad to hear that,” they said earnestly.

She glanced to the side, and cleared her throat, “I am busy at the moment, however.”

They took a step out of her way, exaggerating the action a touch, hoping to make her smile. It worked a little, for a brief moment.

“Don’t let me stop you,” they said.

She nodded her head once again, and continued down the path.

Cypress watched her go. Her forceful, commanding presence when she was near was distinct and reliable, when she left the absence of it was suffocating. 

They had to tear their gaze away.


	15. Kissing Prompt 1 (Erik/F!Knight(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this (https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts) kissing prompt list
> 
> Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss

It was these hidden moments that Kaaho lived for.

She knew being seen with Erik was a risk, but it was one she was willing to take in order to spend time with him.

So past sundown, hidden in an alleyway, they could have been anyone. Just two lovers without a care in the world. 

His warm hands held her face, and she had her arms wrapped around him. He tasted of liquor, but she could’ve gotten drunk off the feeling of his lips against hers alone. 

Pulling back, the dim torchlight illuminated his freckled cheeks turned pink, his gaze impossibly soft as he looked at her. 

Her back straightened, hearing the clank of armor as a guard was passing nearby. She grabbed Erik and pulled him further down into the alley, where the shadows would hide their faces.

His lips brushed down her jawline as she pressed up against him. 

It wasn’t long before the footsteps faded, and she was chasing the taste of him once again. 


	16. Kissing Prompt 2 (Livia/NB!Ambassador(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference

It was the crack of dawn, the first few rays of sunlight peaking over the horizon. Cypress glanced out the window in the tower, most of what they could see was still shrouded in darkness.

“It’s very early for you to be up,” said a familiar voice.

They glanced up, and walking down the spiraling staircase was the Knight-Commander.

“I like to see the sunrise,” they smiled, attempting a joking tone, but it came out flat.

Livia paused, giving them a look over, “Another nightmare?”

They swallowed, not responding.

Livia took another step down, “Why are you here?”

_Because I knew you’d be here, because in my fear my mind sent me to you._

Cypress shrugged casually, “I needed a walk to clear my head.”

She took another step down, close enough to reach for them, but still high enough that they had to look up to see her. She reached out tentatively, her fingers brushing just against their hair.

Livia leaned forwards, her hands on either side of their face, lips brushing up against their forehead. Cypress’ eyes fluttered closed.

They looked up at her, lips parted, standing on their toes to reach her. It was a soft kiss that seemed to warm them from the inside out.

When they broke apart, Livia still held onto their face. Cypress swallowed hard, their voice coming out hoarse, “Thank you.”

Livia narrowed her eyes, “Are you thanking me for kissing you?”

Cypress smiled, and held onto her wrist, leaning into her touch, “For being here.”

Another quick kiss before Cypress had to let her go.


	17. Kissing Prompt 3 (Raiden/NB!MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged

“You’re alright,” the words rushed out of their mouth, as if they couldn’t believe it. They almost didn’t, after seeing how badly Raiden had been injured.

He waved them up, flashing a lopsided grin, “It’s going to take a little more than that to finish me off.”

But they were barely listening to him. They ran over and swung their arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

“Careful, watch the ribs,” he winced, and they eased up just slightly, burying their face in the crook of his neck.

They ran their fingers through his hair, and pulled him into for a kiss. They felt his breath catch against their lips, his body tense up for a moment, before responding enthusiastically. They felt Raiden’s strong arms wrap around them, holding them tightly as they kissed.

When the kiss broke, their hold on the other didn’t, and they were just left staring at him, lips still just a handbreadth apart.

“So, I take it you’re glad that I’m still alive?” Raiden grinned.

They just laughed, and kissed him again.


	18. Kissing Prompt 4 (Maja/F!Knight(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand

Kaaho walked side by side with Maja. She knew the Archmage certainly didn’t need an escort back to her room, but the Lady hadn’t turned down her offer.

She snuck a glance at Maja, swallowing hard at how beautiful she look in the soft light of the palace corridors.

Maja caught her eye, raising her eyebrows and gave her a playful grin. Kaaho looked hurriedly away, clearing her throat. She swore she heard Maja stifle a laugh.

They reached the hallway where Maja’s room lay further in.

Kaaho adjusted some of her armor, and nodded her head at Maja.

“Good night, my lady,” she said, and feeling particularly bold, took Maja’s hand.

Her fingers were slender and soft, and warm to the touch. Kaaho bent forwards, brushing her lips against Maja’s knuckles in a gentle parting kiss.

She glanced up, and Maja was smiling, something both curious and affectionate.

“Good night, Knight Al-Harradi,” Maja said softly, before her lips twitched upwards into something akin to a smirk, “Thank you for the escort.”

“Of course, but I must admit that offer was selfish,” Kaaho told her.

“Oh?”

“I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to have even a few moments longer with you.”

Kaaho straightened, releasing Maja’s hand, and nodded her head once more before turning to go.

Her lips still burned where they had touched her.


	19. Kissing Prompt 5 (Roux/F!Nomad(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses shared under an umbrella*
> 
> *kinda

Roux’s hand was warm in hers as they guided her through the forest. She squeezed their hand gently as they walked, and they responded enthusiastically.

What had started as a nice day was rapidly clouding over, the sky darkening with heavy rain clouds. Before long, Melina held out the palm of her hand, feeling raindrops falling on her skin.

She swore, looking up at the sky as the rain began falling harder. She blinked water out of her eyes, and shivered from the sudden cold wind.

Roux tugged her closer, and she almost stumbled into them. They held her steady, and she caught a glimpse of their pointed teeth as they grinned.

“Should we get inside somewhere?” she asked, swiping her bangs out of her eyes.

Roux snapped their fingers, and Melina blinked, looking up above them. The rain was still falling, but where they were standing was cleared. She looking around at the sight, eyes bright.

Standing on her toes, and holding onto them for balance, she kissed them, feeling them smile, and heard them let out a hum of contentment.

She wrapped an arm around them, and placed her head on their shoulder, as the ran fell all around them.


	20. Kissing Prompt 6 (Lucien/F!Ambassador(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force

Jia couldn’t help but stare, much as she tried not to.

They were in the gardens, the sun starting its descent in the sky. It had rained earlier in the day, the grass still wet and she could smell it in the air.

She was sitting with Lucien, who had stolen her away for some time alone, to which she had gone more than willingly. They sat on the edge of a fountain, side by side.

While content to listen to them talk, her gaze had been slipping down to their lips, her mind becoming more than a little preoccupied.

Her hand rested beside her, and she drummed her fingers on the stone.

“Didn’t you know it’s rude to stare?” Lucien’s voice brought her out of her stupor.

She blinked once, and then shook her head and laughed, “I can’t help it if you’re being _terribly_ distracting.”

Their lips curled up into a smile, one than was equal parts teasing and affectionate.

“Am I, now?”

She felt their hand take hers, the metal of their jewelry cold, but their skin warm.

Their bright eyes, framed with long lashes searched her face, and her own lips parted.

She was drawn to them as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Her lips hovered against theirs for a moment, before they leaned in. The kiss started off slow, and she felt them take her chin in hand. As they deepened it, she sunk her hair into their silky hair, feeling completely lost in the sensation of _them_.


	21. Until the Rain Stops (Raiden/F!Ambassador(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to a stormy morning, Jia realizes she doesn’t want Raiden to leave so soon.

Jia could feel his arms around her before she opened her eyes.

It was a slow process, and she woke up slowly. The first thing she saw was a mess of white curls.

She thought the assassin would have been gone by now. She expected to be bathed in morning light, but it was dark and cloudy outside, and she heard a rumble of thunder in the distance.

Maybe she _wasn’t_ surprised that Raiden wasn’t an early riser, and she couldn’t really blame him, especially after the night they had last night.

She couldn’t help herself when she marvelled at him sleeping soundly. He had one arm draped over her, and the other shoved beneath the pillows.

She reached out a tentative hand, her fingers lightly brushing along the scar across his face, trailing down to his neck. Raiden shifted in his sleep, and she drew her hand back.

The room lit up with a flash of lightning, and the thunder made her flinch. Jia pulled the blanket tighter around her.

Raiden’s eyelashes fluttered, and his dark eyes blinked open sleepily.

The corner of his mouth quirked up into a smile.

Heart still racing from the thunder, Jia was welcoming his warm body heat pressed against her. He buried his head against her neck, muffling a groan into the pillow.

“It’s still dark out,” he muttered, “Why’re you up?”

White light illuminated the room, and Jia braced herself for the next resounding crack of thunder.

“It’s morning,” she told him, running her fingers through his hair and playing with a lock of it, twirling it between her fingers, “It’s just storming out.”

Jia swallowed, knowing that he’d have to leave, and possibly soon. The thought of anyone catching an assassin warming her bed was not a pleasant thought.

But she didn’t want him to go. In fact, she’d be perfectly content staying in that bed for the rest of the day if he was there looking like that.

She sucked in a breath when she felt his lips trail against her neck.

“It can’t be morning yet,” he murmured as he nipped at her ear, “That would mean I’d have to leave.”

“Then it’s the middle of the night,” she was surprised she kept her voice steady with what he was doing to her neck and jawline and the way his hands wandered her body, “You can go back to sleep.”

He laughed, “I’m awake now.”

She cupped his face with both hands, running her thumb along the apple of his cheek. She pulled him in close, foreheads pressed together, before drawing him in for a deep kiss that left her breathless by the end of it.

“Stay, just a little longer,” she whispered.

He took her wrists in hand, gently guiding them off his face, “You know I can’t.”

She let out a sigh, slumping against her bed as he rolled over, pulling the covers off him. His scar littered body demanded her attention, and she couldn’t look away.

Raiden tossed her a grin over his shoulder as he grabbed his clothes that were strewn across the floor.

Another flash of lightning, quickly followed by a crack of thunder. Jia winced, gathering up the covers in her arms.

When she looked up, Raiden was watching her, eyebrows pitched together in concern.

“You alright?” he asked.

She waved him off, “I’m fine. Just not a fan of storms.”

And she tried to ignore how each crash of thunder made her heart race.

Half way through pulling on his shirt, he sat next to on the bed, running his fingers through her hair. She grabbed his wrist.

“It _is_ pouring out. You could stay until the rain stops,” she offered.

He gave her an easy smile, “And if that knight of yours bursts in?”

“If Cedric catches us, it’s not you who needs to worry,” Jia laughed, privately thinking that he’d never let her live it down.

He was already climbing under the sheets, nestling his warm body against hers, holding her tight against him.

He pressed a kiss against the corner of her mouth.

“Then I’ll stay, until the rain stops.”


	22. Safe (Lucien/F!Ambassador(OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the encounter with Telenios, Jia's head is spinning and finds solace in the one who brought her home.

Jia gripped the railing of the balcony, knuckles bleeding white. Her mind had not stopped spinning from the encounter with Telenios. She prided herself on being able to handle most things, but this? The gods themselves pulling her away and into their plots, and Novoth’s all consuming presence still tugging in the corner of her mind.

The only thing grounding her was the feeling of Lucien beside her, reminding her she was safe, for now.

“When I was there, trapped under Novoth’s gaze, I—” she let out a breath, “I didn’t know how I was going to come home. It was the thought of you that brought me back, that kept me safe. You were my anchor.”

Lucien was quiet, but put an arm around her. The cool fabric of their robe brushed against her skin, and she leaned in to their touch.

“So, thank you,” she whispered.

“I didn’t do much,” they pointed out, and she saw a hint of a smile.

Jia shook her head, “You were there for me when I needed you most. That’s more than enough.”

“Should the need arise again, I’ll be there,” they promised, rubbing their thumb on the back of her hand where it had glowed brightly with the mark.

Everything that had happened spiraled through her mind, and the inescapable fear that had coursed through her in those final moments.

To her horror, she felt her eyes begin to sting, and she swallowed hard, forcing the tears back.

“You’re good to me,” she told them, wincing as her voice cracked.

It didn’t escape Lucien’s notice, who turned her to gently face them. They examined her face as she tried to blink back tears, waving them off half-heartedly.

“Jia…”

They took her chin in hand, tilting her head up to meet their eyes, bright silver. Piercing right through her. They slipped a hand around her back, and closed the distance between them.

She shut her eyes, feeling tears slide down her cheeks, even as her lips met theirs. Wine-sweetened lips that were so warm and wonderful. Lucien pulled her in tight, wrapping her in an embrace as she buried her head in their shoulder. Their silky locks of hair brushed against her cheek, smelling sweetly of their perfume. Holding her steady, she was glad for the time to collect herself, taking a few unsteady breaths.

When she pulled back, she held onto them still, unwilling to let go yet. Their brow pinched in worry, gently brushing away the tear streaks.

There was a funny feeling in her chest as she saw the worry and care in their gaze. How long had she ached to be held this way?

How easy it would be to lose herself in them, to let them past every wall she had built, was a terrifying thought. But Lucien never made her feel afraid. They made her feel safe, and warm, and happy.

She let out a half laugh against their chest, and they didn’t question why. Maybe they already knew.

She looked up at them again, and cupped their face in the palm of her hand, leaning upwards to kiss them.

And let herself be lost.


	23. Stolen Moments (Raiden/F!Nomad - OC)

The warm morning light filtered in through her window as Briar took in the sight before her.

Raiden stretched out in her bed, still half-asleep. She ran her hand across his back, before holding him close, her arm wrapped around him. Raiden was taller than her, but she loved the feeling of holding him in her arms.

He shifted, getting more comfortable. Briar pressed a kiss against his bare shoulder.

“Morning,” she whispered softly.

He responded with a tired grunt that made her laugh.

She buried her face in his soft white hair, kissing the back of his neck. She felt him shiver in her grasp.

Raiden turned over so he was facing her, still looking tired. She ran her fingers through his hair, playing with it. She traced her fingertips down his face, running one down the silvery scar there.

He was watching her quietly, before his gaze went distant, a little sad. He started to pull away, but she wrapped her arm around him and pulled him closer.

She kissed him right between his eyes.

“I love you,” she reminded him.

Raiden let out a breath, now basking in the attention as she traced his body, across muscles and scars.

So many fights and wounds, he needed a soft touch that would never hurt him.

“I’m glad you stayed last night,” she said softly, “I like waking up next to you.”

He leaned in, pulling her close as he kissed her.

“Me too,” he whispered hoarsely against her mouth.

Raiden smiled, and she felt her heart flutter in her chest when she saw the dimples appear on his cheeks. She leaned in to kiss one of them.

“I love you too,” he said in her ear, voice still full of sleep.

He cuddled up close, and turned back around so she could hold him to her chest and have a few more stolen moments together.


End file.
